Drabbles
by Aradix
Summary: Una serie de drabbles para celebrar este catorce de febrero :


Historia escrita hace tanto tiempo que ya no me acuerdo la fecha, que en su momento me provocó ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra un muro deseando que el texto se traspasara solo a la laptop, cosa que no ocurrió y yo debí seguir trabajando en esto. Son catorce drabbles que casualmente terminé de transcribir para esta fecha, por lo que puedo decir que este es mi regalo para todas aquellas personas que ahora se encuentran en pareja y para los que como yo están solters ¡No se desanimen que puede que por ahí esté alguien esperándolos!

Fecha escritura: Ni la más remota idea

Fandom: Eyeshield 21

Pairing: Shin/Sena

Advertencias: Relación Hombre x Hombre, posibles spoilers del manga. Si no le gusta la temática es libre de apretar el botón "Atrás" o cerrar la ventana/pestaña, no se lo impediré.

Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes nombrados en esta historia me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para divertir, todo esto está escrito sin fines de lucro.

Dedicado especialmente a **TheEleventh **porque si bien tenía esto escrito desde hace tiempos inimaginables (O no tanto tiempo (?)) nunca me hubiera animado a subirlo antes de leer su grandiosa historia "You are the smell after the Rain" y además era mi capitán en su barco (?).

**Citas**.

Varias veces a la semana salían a entrenar a distintos y novedosos lugares, algo que ellos consideraban citas perfectamente normales para ellos, aunque Suzuna le repitiera hasta el cansancio a Sena que aquellas no eran citas de novios, sino que parecían más amigos saliendo a entrenar. Pero no importaba, porque finalmente ellos eran más felices saliendo así.

**Tecnología.**

Era sabido por todos los que conocieran aunque fuera un poco que el linebacker no era muy bueno cuando había tecnología de por medio, pero, cuando estaba nervioso, podía llegar a ser peor y romper hasta cosas que no necesariamente tuvieran circuitos.

**Amigos.**

Sólo sus compañeros de equipo y otros jugadores que ellos consideraban amigos, al menos en el caso del castaño, estaban enterados de su relación. Y la culpa de ello la cargaba completamente cierto demonio rubio.

**Entrenamiento**.

Sena se le había declarado después de un entrenamiento y desde ese momento Shin se esforzaba aún más, si es que eso era aún posible, pues el recordar la imagen del castaño retorciendo sus dedos en una clara muestra de nerviosismo y con una cara que sólo podía competir en ternura con un cachorrito bajo la lluvia. ¿A quién no lo incentivaría algo así? Bueno, al pelinegro si lo hacía.

**Infancia.**

Puede que ninguno recordase que se habían conocido cuando eran pequeños y que sus caminos literalmente se cruzaron en una esquina; pero aun así compartían la sensación de haberse visto antes.

**Gato.**

Sena tenía un hermoso gato, el cual era pequeño y tímido como su dueño. Aunque Shin debía admitir que cuando supo que el animalito dormía con el castaño, sintió una pequeña y estúpida puntada de celos.

**Conversación.**

Si alguien los hubiera escuchado en alguna de sus citas posiblemente hubiera pensado que Sena acaparaba toda la charla, pero no sabría que realmente Shin se sentía más que cómodo escuchando cómo había transcurrido el día de su novio.

**Entrenamiento (Oh sí, esta es otra versión 8D)**

Sena entrenaba realmente hasta casi desfallecer con el resto del equipo, pero una vez terminaba e iba a buscar a Shin a Ojou y lo observaba esforzarse y trabajar en un montón de máquinas, aún cuando no sabía para que eran la gran mayoría no dudaba que eran para un ejercicio realmente intenso, sentía que quizás el entrenamiento espartano de Hiruma no era realmente tan duro.

**Defender.**

Cuando Sena defendió al pelinegro de Habarashiba, ellos aún no eran novios, pero inconscientemente sintió que aquél insulto había sido contra algo que él quería.

**Christmas ****bowl****.**

Cuando Hiruma lo llamó para pedirle, o como realmente era: ordenarle, que entrenase al castaño para el Christmas bowl ni se le pasó por la mente la opción de negarse.

**Fuerza.**

Aunque a Sena le desagradase la fuerza de Shin cuando estaban sus placajes de por medio, no podía negar que le encantaba que el pelinegro lo abrazara como si fuese a ser el último día en que se verían... al menos hasta que sentía alguno de sus pequeños huesos sonar.

**Miradas.**

Sus miradas eran completamente distintas; la de Sena era del estilo que esperarías encontrar en un pequeño cachorro: extremadamente dulce y un ligeramente lastimera, con una abrumadora tendencia a demostrar todas sus emociones; mientras que la de Shin era más bien fría y era un completo desafío descubrir alguna emoción en aquellos inexpresivos ojos. Si bien eran casi completamente opuestas, existían pequeñas similitudes, como cuando estaban en un partido: tenían un brillo de determinación notorio; o al estar juntos en alguna cita se podía ver un atisbo de todo el amor que se profesaban mutuamente.

**Alcohol.**

El que ninguno bebiese era obvio, Sena al ser demasiado miedoso para atreverse a probarlo, y Shin porque alteraría su dieta completamente balanceada en la proporción perfecta para su cuerpo; pero cuando los Nasa Aliens, aunque más específicamente Panther, los invitaron a un bar no pudieron negarse, el problema fue que el pelinegro, inocente de sus efectos, bebió más de la cuenta para terminar declarándosele al menor frente a todos y el castaño sólo atinó a sonrojarse hasta parecer un tomate maduro.

**Dieta.**

Shin mantiene una estricta dieta, la cual sólo a veces rompe, no por decisión propia, todo por culpa de Sena, ya que ver al menor prácticamente teniendo sexo oral con un simple helado, le produce un sentimiento indescriptible y una rara sensación en su entrepierna, por lo que para terminar con su sufrimiento, prefiere quitarle aquella golosina al castaño, aunque el problema viene después cuando debe regular el resto de calorías que puede ingerir ese día y el ejercicio necesario para controlar el posible exceso de azúcar.

Cualquier falta de ortografía que se me haya podido pasar por favor avisarme, para seguir mejorando en esto de escribir.

No me gusta pedir reviews, pero si siente que esto lo vale, serán bien recibidos y apreciados, además de tratar de ser respondidos de algún modo u otro.


End file.
